Concentrate
by bl789
Summary: Kirihara has feelings for Marui, so does Marui for Kirihara, its just hard saying things with people butting in. Enjoy. M for scenes between Sana/Yuki, Niou/Yagyuu and Kiri/Marui.
1. Chapter 1

Finally finish. Diabolic pair is actually one of my favorite, so I'm glad I was able to finish this. I don't own anything

* * *

**Yeah he admitted it to himself; he liked the guy, a lot. He noticed himself looking at him more and more every day, when he played a match, when he ran laps or just when he popped his bubble, and sometimes it was just amusing seeing the results.**

**Like now in the showers, after practice, he noticed himself glancing at once again Marui. He loved that pinkish wet hair, his neck which he wanted to mark as his own, his wet bare shoulders which the, so lucky, water hits, and his moving cheeks, probably from still chewing gum. He loved those bare legs he could see from the cubicles door, shaved, tanned, and all so beautiful, but to say the truth he loved everything about him. He looked at Marui, and when he notices that Marui is about to turn around he smiles at him, making the red hair boy blush.**

**The next day after all that happened, Marui stares at Kirihara's every movement, the younger boy, as always when this happens, is rather nervous and unable to concentrate, making him lose his practice match with Yanagi, or sometimes his practices matches with someone else. And even though he is a demon, he feels bad about what he had done, which is nothing bad, but that soft spot in him just tell him it was wrong. Yukimura again noticed his lack of attention and walked up to the younger boy as the he sat down on a bench. He told the younger boy the same thing as always when this happens 'I need to talk to you, stay after school, again' and as the captain, Kirihara had to listen to him. As the captain walked away he noticed he called Marui too this time and told him something but he couldn't figure out what it was they were talking about.**

**They go through this every single day, Kirihara stares at Marui, makes him blush, loses his confidence, and Marui explicitly stares at Kirihara, with no shame, gaining the confidence that the younger boy lost. But this not only happens after school, but also before, which is a reason that Marui stares at Kirihara at morning and afternoon practice.**

"**Ahh! Genichirouh!" Kirihara heard a muffle moan, from where he stood outside the club room door, he thought everyone had left and gone home, except for Yukimura who wanted to talk to him, and himself but guess someone else was here with Yukimura. Playing their everyday game after school he could just guess who it was… **

"**Captain you wanted to talk, I'm here, and you too Sanada fuku- buchou, yo!" He said as he open the door and stepped in, interrupting Yukimura and Sanada from their 'activities', they looked at him and at his smirking face. He had no shame on walking on them; after all it wasn't the first time, and after the other times, he had gotten used to it.**

**Kirihara took the chance to scrutinize them; they looked pretty much the same as the other times, just different positions, Yukimura had a hand on Sanada's hair and was smiling, he always is. He was sitting on the clubroom bench; his back was glued to the wall, and his legs were spread openly to Sanada. Sanada was kneeling on the floor his mouth on the so obvious arousal of Yukimura; he had his shirt undone, unlike Yukimura who was fully naked, blushing, but not because of someone walking up on them, more because of Sanada, there was also a white towel on the floor, ad Yukimura's hair was damped. Guess of the many times they have done this, they probably learned already not to use the couch.**

"**You again?" Sanada asked, before continuing with his administrations, just because the little demon was there, and he was underage for such things, didn't mean Sanada was just going to stop in the middle of it, hey he knew of the magazines the little demon read from Niou's locker, which the guy claimed that he 'accidently left them there.**

"**Akaya, what do you want?" **

**Sanada placed his mouth back on Yukimura this time deep throating, if something Kirihara had heard was that Sanada was good at deep throating, don't ask where. **

"**Ah! Sanada… not right… ahh!" he moaned again as Sanada pushed the first finger into his opening. **

'**They don't really care if I'm here do they?' Akaya thought to himself, "um buchou…" Kirihara tried to interrupt them "I don't care if you guys do it in front of me, but can we get the talk over with, I need to get home" he really didn't mind them, he just wanted to get out of there, he knew better than to just leave when Yukimura asked you to stay, he had tried before, not pretty, just not pretty.**

**They had both done it a lot more times in this room before, even in the morning, and others had walked in on them already, he himself too, this wasn't the first time, like said before, for him to walk in on them. And every time someone walked in on them, they had always just continued or only Sanada continued, and in doing so, making the unlucky guy who had walked in on them, if they weren't regulars, run. **

"**Then leave…" Sanada replied, licking the other boy's chest with two fingers already inside, "…or watch". **

**He placed his schoolbag and tennis bag to the side, and soon he walked to the door, took the knob into his hands and said, "buchou, inform me when you're done, I'll be waiting outside" he stepped out and closed the door. For around 50 minutes all he heard were muffled moans, and really loud moans, probably Yukimura's. Tired of waiting he fell asleep on the bench he was seated at.**

"**Akaya- kun, Akaya-kun. Wake up" he heard Yukimura's voice talking to him and opened his eyes. **

"**Buchou?" he replied lazily, he had to admit he was tired.**

**The smiling boy nodded. Akaya unwillingly opened his eyes and saw that Sanada was standing behind his captain, with his never changing expression. **

"**Right, thank you for waiting. Anyway let's get right to the point Kirihara-kun, confess to Marui- Kun already, got it" Yukimura straight forward to him said.**

"**Confess? Buchou, it's so obvious that Marui likes Jackal, how they're always together and everything, why would I confess if I know that I'll be heartbroken? Let's be serious here" he this time looked down at the ground, unable to show his captain his broken expression. Sanada made a sudden move as swift as the wind, but Kirihara caught it.**

"**Idiot" Sanada, back at his spot, said, earning a glare from the younger boy and the older one. **

**Oh this did it, Yukimura was now fully amused at Marui and Kirihara, he had talked to Kirihara about the whole concentrating thing, but never actually knew why he never confessed. Yukimura didn't know what to say, he could just tell him that Jackal right now was dating a girl and he has not such a relationship with Marui, except that accidental kiss… don't tell him that, he repeated in his head, or he could just watch them making fools of themselves, yeah, he'll enjoy that, totally. But maybe he'll take pity on both, on Kirihara who thought Marui liked his partner and gained and lost confidence, and on Marui who thought Kirihara liked Yanagi and lost and gained confidence. **

**Yeah, Yukimura had talked to Marui about this too, and he had gotten out of him that he too liked Akaya, just didn't know Akaya liked him back.**

"**?!" Sanada tapped Yukimura's shoulder, he pointed a finger at the second floor windows, Yukimura looked, Marui was standing there looking at them. This was their chance Yukimura and Sanada thought, well the chance for Sanada was that the little brat wouldn't walk in on them again; it was the least person Sanada wanted to walk in on them, and for Yukimura, well the same and Kirihara could practice in peace. **

**Yukimura smiled, and beckoned Marui to come here this instant, he was in trouble anyway. And so Marui quickly move to get out of the building and head over there before his captain got angry, Yukimura smiled in satisfaction and tapped Akaya's shoulder to get his attention. Kirihara raised his head up to see what he's buchou wanted. **

"**Look Akaya- Kun, just confess, while rejects or accepts it's up to him. And that way you'll be able to put more effort into tennis alright?" he said as he turn around to look at Sanada "I have to leave but think about it, just confess, might go differently than you think. Oh, and aren't you're parents in a second honeymoon, perfect chance right?" he said smiling.**

**Kirihara was now confused "But Jackal… " he replied **

"**Forget about Jackal. The boy's already dating someone, alright?" **

"**Huh? Dating someone?" the younger exclaimed surprised.**

**Yukimura satisfied that Kirihara now understood signaled Sanada and both boys started walking toward the gate, they turn the corner and they were no longer visible from Akaya's view, leaving his very confused, he might be a genius on some things but what did this mean. **

**After a few moments he thought he should also get going, he'll think about this later, ****that's when he remembered his tennis bag, and book bag, what was he gonna do, he had his homework in there. He thought for a few moments.**

"**Oh wait, they didn't lock the clubroom door, I can just go grabbed my stuff…" he got up and tried to**** open the door… it was locked. **

"…**When?" he said trying not to lose his cool, "Shit, probably when I put my head down and wasn't paying attention. Damn Sanada- fuku buchou" Sanada was the first blamed, for he just knew it was Sanada, he gave up of trying to think of an idea couldn't do anything anymore, he didn't have the keys. He went back to sit on the bench, now he'll done it, he'll flunk English class now, he had to do his homework, which was on his book bag inside in the clubroom, which for his luck was LOCKED!!! If only he hadn't left his bags inside, damn was he an idiot. **

"**Hey" he heard a voice from behind; he could recognize that voice from anywhere, he turn around with a smile on his face and jump with his arms opened onto the other boy**

"**Niou- sempai"! He clanged to him from his neck.**

**Niou didn't move, if Kirihara was acting all spoily like this, Niou knew better than to just fall onto his tricks "what do you want brat?" he asked.**

**Kirihara as fast as lighting went back to his normal personality, "I want you to open the door for me, its lock." it wasn't a request it was a command.**

"**What makes you think you can just tell me what to do brat?"**

"**Just do it" **

"**Why?" he examined the younger boy from head to toe, the bench too, and noticed that the boy was missing his bags. He soon asked his question "Where are 'ur bags?"**

"**Sanada- fuku buchou locked me out, my bags are still inside" he answered, sitting down.**

"**Hahaha" he laugh "you interrupted them again, huh? I'm pretty sure that was his punishment, I just met them outside, what were they doing this time?" he said trying to stop laughing.**

" **This time they were going full at it" as the younger boy said this the trickster search his hair and got a hair pin, why he had it, Kirihara didn't asked and didn't want to know. He watched as the trickster inserted the pin in the lock, and started working on it.**

"**So, why 'r 'u here?" Akaya finally asked as Niou finished picking the lock and the door opened.**

"**Yagyuu" he stated as the boy went inside and grabbed the bags that were laying there on the corner, it was no secret that Niou the trickster and Yagyuu the gentleman were dating the whole school already knew, "I'm supposed to meet him here, what about 'u?" he asked back as the boy stepped out of the room.**

"**Yukimura- buchou" Niou nodded in understanding as he locked the door again, Marui and Akaya were oblivious of their feelings that Yukimura had to step in to help them, again, but he wondered if this time it'll succeed.**

"**Anyway there's something else bothering you, what's going on?" he said sitting on the bench that the boy was once sitting on, crossing his legs, he beckoned the other to sit next to him. **

"**Marui" he stated, sitting next to him, his hands supporting all his upper weight as he place them on each of his thighs. **

"**I see" Niou replied, he also knew about them both, just didn't know they were that stupid, there was silence as Kirihara looked up at the sky. Niou heard a noise from afar, curious he looked back and saw Marui walking toward them. Good thing Marui didn't notice him, for he had just gotten the greatest idea ever. Everyone knew of Marui having a crush on the little devil, well maybe only the regulars, but as dense as the brat was on some things, he was the only one who didn't noticed.**

"**So why don't you try someone else?" he asked as he leaned closer to other boy, good thing Yagyuu wasn't here, or else he'll get mad, but this plan was to help the little brat, so maybe he'll take pity on him. **

"**Huh?" Akaya questioned as Niou got closer and closer until his lips touched the other boy's, the younger boy didn't move, how could he anyway Niou was way stronger than him, and that his hands were pin to the bench by Niou's hands wasn't helping. The older boy tried to push his tongue in the younger's mouth, though he knew better that he wasn't going to get the chance, when they were about to be interrupted by…**

***Pop* "excuse me" the older boy stopped, and tried to hide his smirked as he looked up at the pink hair boy who was chewing gum and glaring at him.**

"**Oh, Marui- Kun what are you doing here?" Niou said innocently looking surprisingly amuse, even calling him by his name to make it better.**

"**What do you think you were doing?" he said anger easily noticeable in his voice.**

"**Kissing," he plainly replied "nothing wrong with that, right Akaya- Kun?" he asked the younger boy by his first name, trying to make Marui angrier. Kirihara didn't replied he stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say.**

"**What about Yagyuu?"**

"**What about me? Is something going on here?" they all looked at the direction where Niou's so everyone knows about boyfriend, Yagyuu, was standing his hand on his glasses, doing a fake adjusting like always. **

"**Of course not" Niou winked at Yagyuu, smiling. Yagyuu easily caught what he meant without giving a clue to the others. "And of course we weren't talking about you. Anyway, gotta go guys" Niou stood up and winked at Akaya, who stayed again quiet. They watched as Niou and Yagyuu enter the school building through a door that apparently hadn't been locked, but Marui had come through that door, so yeah it couldn't be close this early.**

"**Then I'm leaving too, see ya" Marui started walking toward the school gate.**

"**Um, wait Marui-senpai!" Marui turned around to look at the one who had called his name. **

"**Hmm? What" he asked popping his gum.**

'**Think, think, say something before he leaves, hurry up' Akaya thought to himself before he said "um do you want to walk home together, since we go the same way?"**

**There was a short silence before Marui finally answered "alright, let's go" he smiled.**

**Kirihara smiled before securing his bags so they wouldn't fall and started walking toward the other boy. They walked all the way to the gate in silence, he then noticed someone watching them and turned around, he searched everywhere until he locked his gaze on the second floor science room windows, he saw Niou's face and noticed that he was blushing, he could tell that his sempai was moving his mouth as if saying something but he couldn't tell anything. He smiled as if he knew why he was blushing, and started running toward his senpai before he was left behind.**

**Most of the way they walked, it had been in silence, except for that damn annoying popping noise that Marui's gum made. They arrived at Kirihara's corner, where he had to part ways from his senpai. **

"**Um, Marui- senpai, can I tell you something?" Kirihara said before heading his way, 'I think this is the best chance to tell him, maybe Yukimura- buchou was right, I have to confess, and forget about Jackal' Kirihara thought….**

"**Well are you going to say anything?" he asked as silence was growing more and more.**

'**Come on grab courage you are Rikkai Dai's ace, you can do better than this, you are a devil' indeed this wasn't how Kirihara usually acted like.**

"**Yes, um, me and Niou aren't in that kind of a relationship, you see, and I don't know why he did it." Was the first thing that came onto his mind. **

'**What did a just say?' Kirihara mentally curse himself.**

"…" **Marui stayed silence for a little "I know, he's with Yagyuu." he replied popping his gum "Anything else you want to say?" he asked chewing his gum.**

'**Come on Akaya' he cheered himself 'you can do way better.'**

"**Well… yes… you see…I…I…I…" he couldn't say it 'damn' he told himself "n…never mind I'm going already" not being able to confess he turn around but being grab by the wrist by the tensai's hand made him unable to move.**

**Popping his gum he demanded "Tell me."**

"**What was for homework?" he hit himself mentally 'Damn, Akaya you coward' **

"**We don't got to the same class room. Now tell me the truth."**

**Kirihara didn't say anything. **

**There was a short silence before Marui started "Hey, if you tell me, I'll tell you a secret, alright? Fair exchange." he smiled and then popped his gum, he decided that it was time he told the younger boy his feelings, he just couldn't keep quite anymore. **

"**Well… you see…" and then there was silence again 'come on Akaya, ah! I got it' he quickly remembered a magazine he had seen on Niou's backpack, and 'accidently' read it. He 'accidently' read about people confessing, he didn't have the widest clue on why they'll have a magazine about that. But he read about a cool way to confess, well not really cool, just easy and exciting, so he thought that he might as well try it. That's when his confidence stride stroke top. **

"**Can you close your eyes, Marui- senpai?"**

"**Why?"**

"**Just do it"**

"**Fine" Marui closed his eyes, he didn't know if it was the best idea but he'll try it out.**

**Kirihara gulped, he was pretty nervous doing this but also a little excited, no he had confidence he could do it, and slowly he got closer and closer to the older boy, until his lips met the others.**

**As soon as he felt something on his lips Marui quickly shot his eyes open, only to see the younger boy so close to him with his eyes close. He decided to relax a little and so he too closed his eyes. **

**After what seemed to be like hours, Akaya finally parted his lips from his senpai's. Marui didn't know what to say, he liked it but he'll never say that, ever, now what was he gonna say to Kirihara?**

"**I really like you Marui- senpai" there was a short silence, "n-n-no I mean I-I- I love you!" he finally got out maybe a little too loud, but he finally said it, his confidence stride went down. "Wait I'm not done, I'm sorry for staring at you so much, especially the showers, but I really liked you, and couldn't keep my eyes of off you, and how I acted was the worst, and I didn't confess because I thought you were dating Jackal and-…"he stop. He saw tears coming out of the other boy.**

"**W…what's wrong? Why are you crying? Did I say anything wrong?" he asked gently placing his hand on the older, but shorter, cheeks. **

"**I'm not crying!" Marui turn around, hiding his face from the taller boy, "something got in my eye that's all."**

**Kirihara smiled, he loved this part about Marui, hiding his embarrassment.**

"**Who on earth can think of me and Jackal together?" he finally spoke.**

**Kirihara smile shyly, "There is always a first time for everything."**

"**Idiot!" he hugged Kirihara, it shocked Kirihara at first, but soon return the hug.**

"**Hey Marui- senpai, let's go home already" he asked as soon as the older boy stopped crying.**

**Marui nodded. They held hands all the way.**

**They were now in front of Kirihara's door, Kirihara opened the door and Marui stepped in, as Kirihara served some tea they sat around the television, in silence. **

"**Marui- senpai?" Akaya looked up at him, he had been wanting to do this since they got home, no earlier.**

"**Hmm? What is it?"**

"**C-c-can I kissed you?" if confessing was hard for him, then this was harder and way more embarrassing.**

**Marui blushed but nodded, he was planning on confessing to, but not kiss after some hours of it.**

**Kirihara stood up from where had been sitting, walked across the room, and sat next to the boy who was still chewing gum and looking at the floor.**

**Kirihara didn't know what to do, well he did know how to kiss, just that Marui wasn't facing him, and he didn't have any experience on kissing. Yukimura had once kissed him, but that was only because he and Sanada had gotten on a fight and was trying to make him feel jealous, and then there was this afternoon, with Niou kissing him and all. Deciding to take things on his hands, he leaned down, faced Marui and pressed their lips together, which caught Marui by surprise. **

**At first it was just their lips pressed, but remembering the magazine that he had accidentally read from Niou, he remembered that you had to move your lips, and so he did.**

**After sometime they both pulled back, their breath's hitched, he really liked how Marui looked, his features where red, and his red hair brought everything out, and made him look prettier and hotter.**

**Kirihara didn't know what to think, until he remembered something he had read in a another magazine in Niou's locker, which by now you'll guess that Niou had a lot, which he did, it was about kissing and placing their tongues inside their mouths or something like that if he remembered well that it was called 'French kissing' or 'Deep Kiss' and since then he had wanted to try it, just never did.**

**He leaned down once again, and this time with confidence he kissed Marui, he gently pushed the boy down so he was laying on the sofa. Marui's hand found their way to Kirihara's neck, and when Kirihara's tongue pressed against his lips, he didn't know how but he opened them. It was weird at first, for both of them; it was their first time kissing like this after all. Kirihara tasted like juice, which made sense since he had been drinking awfully lot of juice today, even at class. Marui had tasted like orange, the flavor of the bubblegum he was currently chewing. The kiss was sloppy, and inexperience, and no talent, but they both had enjoyed it.**

**They pulled apart not so long after, both panting; Marui eyed Kirihara who was on top of him.**

"**Where…*pant* did you learn this?" he was out of breath.**

"**I read it in one of Niou's magazine" he knew if the pretender knew he told this to Marui, considering that Marui was going to kill Niou when he saw him, surely on practice, Niou was going to kill Akaya.**

**Marui had to remember to kill Niou for having such things in a place where anyone could easily find them.**

"**Marui- senpai" Kirihara said before pressing their lips together. This time Marui was a little more confident and returned the kiss. This one seemed way better than the last one, and which was.**

**After their extreme make out section, they both eaten and taken a shower, separately. Kirihara had pulled a futon out of the closet for Marui to sleep in, but when it was ready he came up with an idea he thought was way better, he smiled at it.**

"**Ne, Marui-senpai, why don't you sleep in my bed?" he asked looking at the boy across the room, who was staring at the ceiling and chewing gum.**

"**Eh?"He technically didn't know what to say, yeah he had wanted to do such things since they had kissed and even before, he didn't want to rush thing, "I mean, are you sure it's okay?" he asked popping his gum, the younger taller boy nodded smiling which made Marui smile back.**

**It was around midnight and Kirihara couldn't sleep, come on who could sleep when they guy you like was sleeping right next to you? **

**He sat up on his bed, leaning on the wall; he tried not to move too much, he didn't want to wake Marui up.**

**What will Yukimura buchou do right now? He asked to himself, their buchou was cool, nice, caring, but mostly daring. If any regular was ask to describe their buchou, Yukimura they would probably describe him first as daring, not shy, nor sensitive as other made him look. If they were ask if their buchou was dating someone, they'll answer and 'yeah Sanada-fuku buchou.' And if they were asked who made the first move, the answer will be Yukimura. If Akaya knew anything about his buchou was that if he wanted anything he'll take it and grab it and keep it, especially if it came to a relationship, you can take Sanada as an example.**

"**Akaya" the pink hair boy said sitting up "something wrong?" the other boy shook his head, why was Marui awake? Had he awaken him?**

"**No I just can't sleep, sorry if I woke you up" **

**The other boy shook his head, "Nuh-uh its find, I was already awake I couldn't sleep either."**

"**Ne Marui- senpai, it is okay?"**

"**?!" Marui couldn't say anything for Akaya's lips were already on him and suddenly he felt pressure as Kirihara pushed him back down on the bed, resting Marui's head in a pillow. Marui instantly gave in to the Kirihara's touches….Wait! What? **

**Marui moaned as Kirihara slipped his hand under the tensais pajamas shirt and pinched his nipple. Marui tried to wriggle off the touch, but didn't succeed, instead he just moaned as the younger boys worked his hands. Kirihara worked his hand down afterward, and couldn't stop at hearing Marui mewl.**

"**Oww!" they both screamed at the same time.**

**Marui because his belly hurt after Kirihara bumped really hard on it and Kirihara because… well bumped his head really hard on Marui's belly.**

***Ring* Kirihara's phone rang again, the same noisy that made Kirihara's bump onto Marui, and made both screamed. Who could it be at this time?**

"**Sorry" Kirihara apologized before getting up, turning on the light, going to his desk and grabbing his phone, the number was Niou's.**

**He answered it, "Moshi moshi"**

"**Hey brat anything goin' on" Kirihara could feel the smirk on the other side of the phone.**

**Kirihara hang up, and went back to bed, he sat on a corner, since he was too embarrassed to actually face ,Marui, he dint know what took over him, when he saw Marui a while ago, his instinct just took over and started kissing him and just went with the flow.**

"**Who was it?" Marui finally asked.**

"**Niou- senpai"**

"**I see. Hey Akaya come back over here and let's go to sleep" he motion to the spit next to him.**

**Kirihara got up turn off the light again and went to sleep next to Marui. He kissed him softly and placed his arm around his waist, and slowly they both fell asleep.**

**The next morning they got up, changed, ate breakfast and headed to school. And Kirihara just seemed too happy, for he was smiling and grabbing the red hair boy's hand as they walked to school, and calling him by his first name. And what seemed the most embarrassing was that Akaya said everything that happened to the rest of the regulars, when they asked why he seemed so happy, well it was embarrassing to Marui. Yeah embarrassing but he really loved the younger and he didn't want to say anything to him, since that smile was so childish but also so sincere.**

**************************In the clubroom before and after Kirihara came in***********************************

**Sanada stepped in the room, everyone had gone home, and he had been waiting outside for Yukimura to get out so he could lock the clubroom already. **

"**Seeichi? You almost done" he question. No one answered; he stepped inside the shower room. A shower stall was running, but no one was there.**

"**Seii-"he felt two pair of soft hands covered his eyes.**

"**Shh" he felt a soft voice whisper on his ear as he was turn around and kissed. He felt himself be push backward until he hit the wall behind. **

**They both kissed for a while before he switched places and Yukimura was the one on by the wall, before he pulled away. He noticed that Yukimura wasn't wearing anything but the towel drape around his waist and couldn't help but think how hot Yukimura looked with his blue hair wet. He smiled.**

"**You sure you want to do this right now?" he whispered on the oldest ear.**

"**Of course" Yukimura nodded. **

**That was all that was needed before Sanada attacked Yukimura everywhere, to his neck to his thighs. Yukimura unbuttoned Sanada's shirt, letting his hands travel around th e wlel formed chest.**

**He pushed Yukimura on to the nearest bench before taking the towel off and throwing it to the floor.**

**He started kissing his neck and leaving redden marks behind, he started going lower, knowing how Yukimura liked it. He licked as much of Yukimura as he could, teasing him and making him harder.**

"**Sanada" Yukimura panted.**

**Sanada smirked he knew that when Yukimura started to pant, it meant that if he started to tease the boy might beg for more, or just take control of the situation.**

"**Ah! Sanada" Yukimura moaned as the boy took him whole him whole, he couldn't help but close his eyes, he felt e presence outside the room and smirked he knew who it was, and if he was sure, he knew he'll walk in.**

**When the younger boy left Sanada slipped his fingers out, and thrust, just like that, in. Yukimura moaned, when was the last time they had done this? If he remembered correctly it was around 6 hours ago, had it been so long.**

**Once they were done, almost an hour, they changed and step outside.**

**Yukimura awoke Kirihara, as it seemed that he had been sleeping. As they both guys talked Sanada decided that the boy needed punishment from walking in on them, not only today but for last time too. He noticed Kirihara not carrying his stuff, and saw them inside the clubroom, when the demons head was down he took the opportunity to act like the wind and lock the door while the younger boy wasn't looking. And just like that he returned.**

**After some talking Sanada noticed Marui in the second floor hallway looking out the windows, he tapped Yukimura on the shoulder motioning him to look up. They both got an idea, one to get rid of the boy off their backs, Yukimura beckoned the pink hair boy to come, he had on those eyes that said you better come here or else and Marui immediately listened. They left as some more phrases were shared, and ran into Niou as they turned the gates corner. They both headed to Yukimura's house, they could do whatever they wanted, for Yukimura's parents weren't home, they might as all spend the rest of their day together, after all it was Thursday.**

* * *

**They walked in the hallway, they were heading to the science lab for Yagyuu's forgotten homework, but if Niou coming meant they didn't come here just for the homework.**

**Slam! The door behind them made slammed behind them, Yagyuu kissed Niou hard as he slammed him on the wall, and Niou returned the kiss eagerly. **

"**Oi" Niou tried in between heated kisses, "let's check on Kirihara" he moaned as Yagyuu licked his nipple, as he had somehow taken off his shirt.**

"**Later" Yagyuu answered, trying to rid of Niou's and his own pants.**

"**Hmm! Yeah…more" Niou moaned as he rode Yagyuu by the windows. As he went up and down he could see outside, and he just happened to notice the two boys walking together.**

**As he moaned and rode, he saw Kirihara turn around and looked at him.**

"**Kirihara's right there" he moaned and saw the boy smirked and ran toward Marui.**

"**Hmm" Yagyuu hummed.**

"**It seems that Kirihara might just confessed today"**

"**That's good" Yagyuu said as he grabbed Niou for a kiss.**

"**Love 'u" Niou moaned.**

"**Love you too" Yagyuu repeated.**

**

* * *

**

In another chapter i'll put a scene on Kirihara and Marui.

Hope you enjoy :D


	2. Chapter 2

This was going to actually go with the other chapter, but I decided to place it separately. I don't Own anything.

* * *

**Four months passed of the newly relationship between two Rikkai members. And everyone knew that Niou and Yukimura had a part in them getting together, even worrying when they thought Kirihara had fallen for a mushroom head. But the weird thing bothering them right now was that even though the two had been dating for over four and a half months, they still hadn't 'done' it. So Yukimura and Niou had to go into plan mode once again to help the too out.**

"**Hey brat, come here" Niou called Akaya as they were changing in the clubroom for morning practice.**

"**What is it Niou-Senpai?" he asked as he walked toward him.**

"**Here, two movie tickets to the premiere of that original English movie translated to our language, Marui had been wanting to see it, but couldn't get the tickets," he smirked as he handed them, "there, go take him."**

"**But…"**

"**No buts, now go"**

"**Now?"**

"**Yes now" he pushed Kirihara to move.**

"**But it's still morning."**

**Niou stopped, making Kirihara turned around to look what happened, and made him regret doing that, for what he saw was a smirking evil, yet attractive, trickster.**

"**Yeah you're right, but I almost forgot" he dug into his pants pocket and took out three square packages, "here" he handed him the three of them.**

"**What are th-"he looked at the kanji inscribe on the packages…"condoms?**

**He looked disbelievingly up at his senpai shook his head. **

"**No those aren't just condoms, those are lubed condoms, more economic" he smirked.**

**Kirihara remembered that even though he had the tickets, he didn't know what movie they were going to watch.**

"**Ah!" Kirihara exclaimed after reading the title, "this is a romance movie."**

"**Yeah so?" Niou responded, finish changing, now glad that he had stopped before or else everyone would have seen him half naked.**

"**You want me to see this movie with Marui- sempai?" **

"**Yeah sure, you guys have been going out with each other for almost four and a half months, and you guys have yet no done it" he grabbed his racket.**

**Kirihara put the tickets on his locker t, the condoms next to them, "yeah but I don't want to force him" **

"**Doesn't matter, hope you guys have a fun time. And you guys better do it today." he winked at Kirihara as he left the room.**

**After practice Kirihara told Marui about going to the movies that night which made him super happy and almost made him spit his gum out, almost.**

**Went to the movies to see that romance flick, which he didn't want to admit but it had been pretty nice having Marui next tom anyway. The movie was over pretty late, so they decided to walk home together, this time to Marui's house, since his parents were out. **

"**Hey Kirihara-kun?" Marui started as they walked. "Thanks for inviting me today, it was pretty nice. But don't you hate romance movies?"**

**Busted, "Yeah I don't like 'em, but you do" he stopped walking and he looked at Marui who was blushed.**

"**Thanks" Marui with no particular reason said.**

"'**Ur welcome"**

**As they walked, Kirihara noticed that they were alone on the streets; he remembered what Niou said and looked at Marui whose eyes were seemed to be glued in no particularly object. He stopped and grabbed the other boy by the wrist and pushed him to the wall.**

"**Aka…?" he was cut off by the other lips; Kirihara nibbled on the pink hair boy lips and slid his tongue in, like they had done it for the past months, making the other moaned. **

**They kissed all the way to Marui's house stopping only to breathe. The only hard thing to do was opened the door and lock it. When they got to Marui's room, Kirihara pushed him on the bed and they kissed some more. After they were both breathless, Kirihara asked,**

"**Can I?"**

**Marui blushed as he got what he had just said, he nodded. Kirihara started with the red heads' neck, leaving gazillions of marks before going to remove his shirt. **

**Marui moaned and couldn't help but look at the clock it had been around thirty minutes since they started and Kirihara was barely preparing him. **

**When Kirihara was done preparing him Marui stopped him, "wait what about protection, we don't have an-" he stopped as he saw Kirihara with a condom.**

"**Where did you get this?" he took it from him and opened it.**

"**Well you see…" he tried to explain only to be interrupted by a kiss.**

"**It's okay"**

**The night had been long, but good. And it was all worth it.**

"**Hnn? Marui-sempai? Good morning" the younger boy said as he sat up on the bed,he was tired, but if he remembered it was school day. **

"**Good morning Akaya-kun" Marui kissed him good morning before continuing to read his book; it seemed he got up earlier. Kirihara got up and walked to the other side of the room next to Marui.**

"**Come on Marui - sempai, let's go take a shower" he stretched his arm to him, the other accepted, setting his book aside.**

"**I love Marui-sempai" he confessed as he carried Marui bridal style to the bathroom.**

"**I love too, Kirihara- kun"**

**On the way to school he almost fell several times, he couldn't walk straight, who could after doing the night before and in the bathroom instead of taking a shower, he was glad he parent hadn't been home. They got closer to the clubhouse, and when they opened the clubroom door, all the regulars were there who yelled, "CONGRATULATIONS" really loud.**

**When Kirihara got what they meant, he happily went leaping to the junk food who was already prepared in a table, in the other hand Marui blushed, and this just made him wonder how they knew, but when he saw Yukimura and Niou smiling at each other, he had gotten his answer.**

**

* * *

Hope you enjoy :D**


End file.
